


Colours

by KaptenKokos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Art, HP AU, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptenKokos/pseuds/KaptenKokos
Summary: Not much to say more than that it's a simple little kiss haha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddaddam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaddam/gifts).



> Hope you like it and can forgive me for not doing a piece for your fic but HP-au's are a truly weak spot of mine haha  
> Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
